1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information imaging apparatus and a biological information imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many imaging apparatuses using X-rays, ultrasonic waves, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), or the like are adopted as apparatuses acquiring biological information in a medical field, and are used for diagnosis.
With respect to an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging apparatus among these, Japanese patent application laid-open No. S62-189054 describes a method of diagnosing the heart, etc., using difference images of ultrasonic tomographic images that are taken at a high frame rate. The apparatus of this Japanese patent application laid-open No. S62-189054 once stores in a memory a plurality of time series tomographic images that are acquired by means of a probe by transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves to and from a sample or object to be inspected, generates a difference image by subtracting the corresponding pixels of tomographic images for two frames sequentially stored, and displays the difference image thus generated on a screen.